Black Terrina
Black Terrina appeared in 1975 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Black Terrina (ブラックテリナ Buraku Terina) was the shell-like saucer creature summoned by Black Directive. After Hungler's destruction, Black Directive called forth the terrible Black Terrina from his home world. The monster was quickly on the move towards the planet, ready to do her master's bidding. Upon her arrival on Earth, a shower of strange shells covered the area, no one knowing what they were. But as one man got one out of the water, the shells attacked him and began attacking others all over the cities. Unknowing of the evil they contained,a young girl began collecting the shells she found but yet they not attacking her as they had others.She soon discovered her mother and called the house Gen was staying at for help. Naturally, the caring Gen was quick to come to her aid and they talked as waited in the emergency room,her showing the shells she'd found, but Gen didn't recognize their connection to his vile nemesis. The girl gave her sick mother one of the shells, as well as some to the nurse at the hospital. She kept giving them out, unaware she was fact endangering their lives. Later'the shells began flashing, taking over the minds of people that held them. Still others flew to return to their dark master. Those the shells controlled was assembled against Dan, attacking him in the night, alerting Black Terrina to his locations. Black Terrina now knowing the locations to her target, deactivated the shells and sent her followers to home. Realizing the shells were the cause of this mind control, Dan went in search of the girl, only to be attacked again by more people under the alien's control. He tore a shell off one of the people and was attacked by it, digging into his eye until finally he tore off it and shattered it, the pieces dissolving. Alerting the police to the evil shells they were, the police proceeded to confiscate the shells from all over the city. Knowing the girl was in grave danger, Gen rushed to the girl, trying to tell her the danger the shells were. Finally, Black Terrina descended on the town, knowing Leo had been wounded and the time was right, taking control of her slaves. Quickly,Leo ran to fight the monster and tossed her into a building. Preparing for battle,the monster opened out her saucer form and attacked, aiming for Leo's injured eye. Blinded, Leo was left at the monster's mercy, slammed and slashed to the ground repeatedly, even lifted to the air and dropped to the ground. Black Terrina tackled him and the two titans clashed, grappling with each other. Finally, Leo manage to pry open the monster's shell and pound her soft inside,sending blue blood spraying from the monster. Black Terrina managed to escape and fly off. Following the sound she emitted to control her slaves, Leo fired a Light Ball but it was just block off by Black Terrina's shell. Leo ran forward and grabbed the monster and threw her into a power plant, electrocuting the monster. Her shell open, Leo got his chance to fired a second Light Ball into the exposed inside the shellfish-like creature, slaying Black Terrina in a huge explosion. Shortly afterwards, Leo collapsed from exhaustion. Powers and Abilities Black Terrina * Spark Shower: Black Terrina can emit a blinding shower of sparks from the front half of its body. * Tentacles: Black Terrina can extend long powerful tentacles from inside its shell,these tentacles are strong enough to lift the likes of Ultraman Leo clear off the ground and high into the air. * Terrina Q (テリナQ Terina Q): Black Terrina can spread shells over the large area that can attacks humans anytime, attaching to them and tearing into their flesh. After a certain period, Black Terrina can use these shells to take over the minds of humans holding them with a yellow organ hidden inside its shell. * Flight: Black Terrina can fly at high speed. * Sharp Claws: Black Terrina's arms end in sharp claws perfect for stabbing. * Shell: Black Terrina's shell is strong enough to withstand a direct hit attacks like Ultraman Leo's Light Ball with no damage. Weaknesses Underneath its shell, Black Terrina is unprotected and vulnerable to attack to the point even simple melee damage can cause severe bleeding. Terrina Q * Flight: Terrina Q can fly as a means of travelling. * Fangs: Terrina Q possessed hidden fangs that enable them to attack their victim when attached to them. * Mind Control: Terrina Q can control the actions of their victims when attached to them. Category:Creatures Category:Mollusks Category:Flying Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Animate Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Aliens Category:Characters Debuting in 1975 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Ultraman Universe